reason 4 not to bet on duels
by NotWritingAnymore
Summary: chazz winning another bet leads to some fun with his boyfriend....Chazz promises no one will find out, but Atticus has other ideas warnings: Chazz/Jaden, explicet content


A/N: yet another installment to the 'why not to bet' stories it's pretty much just PWP this time but it leads to something in the end… I haven't been getting a lot of reviews so please review n_n p.s. I own none of the characters…man I get tierd of doing disclamers _

000

"Chazz I'm not sure how comfortable I am with this…" Jaden said as he fidgeted on the couch. He got more and more nervous as he watched Chazz fiddle with his laptop.

"Oh don't be a baby… no one will find out, besides you don't have a choice," Chazz made sure the back of the laptop was centered facing the couch from the TV stand. "Ready?"

"No…" Jaden replied with a pleading voice. His black slifer just chuckled and checked that the laptop was centered one last time. Walking around in front of the laptop he came over to Jaden sitting down next to him.

"No one's going to see, I swear…" he leaned in kissing Jaden softly, and nibbling on his pouty lower lip gently. Jaden kissed him back a little, having a hard time keeping his eyes from darting to the computer. Sensing that his boyfriend was still rather nervous Chazz pulled away and discarded his shirt. He smirked when he saw chestnut eyes drawn back to him. "Just don't think about it."

Jaden tried to listen to his lover and forget about the laptop, which was the product of Chazz winning their latest duel. The winner got to pick something for them to do together and the other had to comply; no matter what it was. 'Why does Chazz always seem to win when it means he can make me do something perverted?' the slacker thought as he focused on kissing Chazz.

The blacknette gave a low growl as his boyfriend kissed him back. Pulling away briefly he pushed Jaden's jacket off then removed the other male's shirt. Gently pushing his lover onto his back he kneeled between his legs, leaning over Jaden's tan chest he placed soft kisses over the muscle lines. Lapping at one of his nipples until it was a hard peak. Jaden brought his arms up to run over his black slifer's pale back he gasped as his right nipple was pinched between sharp teeth.

"Chazz… umm I love it when you do that," Jaden purred and pulled his boyfriend up to kiss him firmly. Chazz moaned in the back of his throat and licked at the line of the others mouth. The brunette opened willingly, caressing the other's tongue with his own. Jaden moaned and let Chazz dominate their kiss, having almost completely forgotten about the computer watching them. "Umm…Chazz …" he breathed as his lover pulled away.

"Yes Jaden?" the black slifer questioned. He loved it when Jaden said his name; it sent little prickles up his spine. "What do you want from me?"

"Touch me…please," the slacker mewl and Chazz smirked. Reaching one hand down he cupped the bulge in Jaden's jeans. Massaging it through the worn denim. The brunette responded by arching off the couch and into his boyfriend's hand. With a small chuckle Chazz moved his hand away and began to undo Jaden's jeans.

"What no panties today?" the blacknette teased when he saw that his boyfriend was wearing boxers instead of the mesh panties he had become accustom to seeing him in. Jaden blushed lightly and squirmed a little under the other boy, causing his jeans to slide down a little as well. "Eager?"

"Chazz…"Jaden breathed and placed his hands on said boy's hips. Chazz gave a small smile and leaned back down to kiss the other male. Jaden groaned and kissed back eagerly; wanting more than just the slow sweet pace they were currently at. His black slifer apparently took the hint, for he forced his tongue past Jaden's lips and mapped out every crevasse of the sweet cavern. At the same time one of his hands snaked down between them and pulled Jaden's pants and boxers down low on is hips.

One pale, long fingered hand wrapped itself around the stiff shaft that was reviled. His reward was a low mewl and another arch. Pulling out of their kiss he ducked his head to suck on the pulse that lay inside Jaden's tan throat. Jaden mewled again and let his hands wonder lower on Chazz's hips, to the waist of his pants. Sensing his lovers intent, the blacknette briefly remover his hand from Jaden's cock to undo his own pants.

The slacker wasted no time pulling down the loosened jeans, boxers coming along for the ride. Chazz's hand had yet to return to Jaden's erection and the brunette used this to his advantage. Pulling Chazz's hips down he arched up and brought their members together in sweet friction. Chazz pulled away from Jaden's neck to gasp and look down at his boyfriend with lust filled onyx orbs. Equally lusty chestnut ones looked back at him with a half lidded gaze. Parting his lips in a silent mewl Jaden rocked his hips, letting their hard dick brush again.

Chazz moaned and dropped his four head to Jaden's. "Umm...g-good," the black slifer groaned. His slacker smiled and rolled his hips again; loving the sounds he pulled from the other boy. Removing one tan hand from Chazz's waist he reached between them and grasped both of their erections, giving them a long firm pump. "Ahh, felling a little dominant today?" Chazz asked with a smirk.

The brunette smiled up at his boyfriend and squeezed his cock gently. The black slifer sucked in a sharp breath and closed his eyes. "I love the way you look when I make in feel like this," Jaden said as he began to stroke both of their cocks again. Chazz lowered his face to Jaden's chest and once again started to kiss and lick at the tan flesh. "And you know what…I kind of like being watched."

Chazz smirked against his lover's chest, pulling at a dusty peak with his teeth he spoke in a husky low voice. "Well, well just listen to Duel Academy's great hero. Who would have thought you would like being watched…" Chazz let his onyx eyes drift to his laptop. Smirking he went back to abusing Jaden's nipples and chest.

"As long as you keep your promise about no one else seeing it…but I would love to watch it with you when we're done," the brunette gripped their slick members more firmly. This earned another moan from Chazz, which sent vibrations through the nipple the black slifer was molesting.

Without realizing it Chazz began to roll his hips in time to Jaden's hand. Fucking his lover's fist and loving the friction between their dicks. "Man…ah-ah g-good…" Jaden just swallowed and nodded weakly. The feel of the others soft, hard, wet skin sliding against his own felt incredible. Not as good as actually fucking but, damn near close.

"Chazz...ooh-oh! I-I don't think I can last much longer…" the brunette panted and tightened his grip a little more. Chazz moaned his response and brought one hand down and wrapped it around Jaden's; jerking their cocks together. Supporting himself on one forearm he leaned down and kissed Jaden heatedly. With a few more strong rolls of his hips his grip on Jaden's hand tightened. Jaden cried out as their erections were pressed together strongly and arched up to met Chazz's final thrust into their hands.

Their seed mixed together as they came at the same time, coating both their stomachs. "Ch-Chazz…unn th-that was good…" Jaden breathed out shakily.

"Um yeah… god I love screwing with you…" the blacknette said and kissed his lover again. Jaden returned the passionate kiss and whined a little when his boyfriend pulled away. "Got to get the computer," he said as way of explaining.

Jaden watched as Chazz stood and walked around to his laptop. Hitting the enter key twice it dinged signaling that the camera had stopped recording. "We have to watch that later," Jaden said and stretched on the couch. Chazz nodded and walked back over to his slacker.

"But how about now you join me for a shower," the blacknette said as he bent to retrieve their shirts.

"Works for me!" Jaden replied with a wide grin and jumped off the couch. Chazz smiled and shook his head as he fallowed his energetic lover into the bathroom.

"Stupid term paper…" Atticus grumbled as he walked across campus. "How am I supposed to type the stupid thing if they won't let me in the computer lab…? It's not my fault I gave all the computers a virus last semester…" he stopped to think trying to figure out how to get his paper done when he spotted the slifer dorm a little ways off. "Hey! I bet Chazz would let me use his laptop!" he jogged over to the shanty dorm and knocked on Chazz's door.

When he didn't get an answer he tested the door and found it unlocked. "Hello," he called stepping into the renovated dorm room. He heard water running and guessed Chazz must be in the shower. "He won't mind if a borrow his laptop." The Rhodes brother said and walked over to the computer. Picking it up he walked over and sat down on the couch—vaguely noting that the room had a slightly stuffy musky sent to it.

Opening the laptop an unusual icon caught his attention on the desk top. "Huh, wonder what this is…" moving the curser with the little finger pad and clicked on the icon of a film strip. A window popped up and showed Jaden sitting on the couch. "What the?"

'Chazz I'm not sure how comfortable I am with this…' Jaden was saying. Then Chazz's voice could be heard off camera.

'Oh don't be a baby… no one will find out, besides you don't have a choice,' Chazz said there was a pause then 'Ready?'

'No…' then Chazz entered the shot sitting down on the couch next to Jaden.

'No one's going to see, I swear…' the blacknette was saying, before leaning in and kissing the other boy.

"Holly shit…" Atticus said as he watched the computer screen slack-jawed. Around the time Chazz began to abuse Jaden's chest he realized that he was sitting on the same couch as in the video. Jumping up immediately he wrinkled up his nose as the odd smell of the room finely became more present to him. Setting the computer down on the coffee table he closed the screen and hurried toward the front door.

Once out side he took several deep breaths as what he had seen played through his head. Then he began to walk away from the dorm calmly. Pulling out his cell phone he hit the first speed dial button and waited anxiously as it rang. "Zane," he said in an exited tone when the other finely picked up. "Meet me outside the Obelisk dorm in five minutes….yes it is important….just be there okay."

He hung up and dropped the phone back into his pocket. 'Man this is the juiciest thing I've come across in a while…' he thought with a large grin on his face as he made his way to the Obelisk dorms. Chazz's estimate of an hour might not have given the older boy enough credit.

FIN.

A/N: first off the last line is a reference to one of my other stories where Chazz says: "Because, if you told him, half the school would know in an hour." That's from 'Reason 3 not to bet'…. Any way there will be a sequel to this that shows what happens now that Atticus knows…sorry this came out a little long.


End file.
